O Chamado
by RuivinhaDh
Summary: Uma fita assassina está circulando pelo mundo... e nem bruxos, nem trouxas poderão escapar... quem sabe três pessoas não consigam tal façanha?
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer>> Nada aqui pertence a minha pessoa... tudo eh da maravilhosa JK Rowling... e da Dream Works... boa leitura:

_**Prólogo:**_

A guerra há muito havia acabado, e o mundo bruxo ficou aliviado... porém muitos bruxos que ficaram traumatizados com a perda de entes queridos, decidiram viver como trouxas. Os Weasleys foram os mais afetados... entre os mortos encontraram o senhor e a senhora Weasley, e os irmãos resolveram mudar e viver como trouxas. Seis anos depois de Gina Weasley terminar Hogwarts, seu irmão mais velho Carlinhos descobriu ter uma filha chamada Katrinna. A mãe da menina tinha morrido na guerra, e a garota teve de vir morar com o pai, Gina e seus irmãos ajudaram a menina a se acostumar com o mundo trouxa.

Gina tinha um filho de sete anos chamado John - ela tinha ficado grávida dele em seu sexto ano, de nada mais nada menos que Draco Malfoy, em uma festa. O menino tinha uma afeição especial por Katrinna, mesmo esta sendo nove anos mais velha que ele.

Katrinna e uma amiga estavam no quarto assistindo televisão...

Ai, que chatice, pode escolher o canal se quiser... – disse a amiga de Katrinna, que pegou o controle e desligou a TV.

Soube que acharam os restos mortais do Lord das Trevas... e disseram que ele poderia retornar a vida? Porque ele possuía tanto poder, que se o corpo dele continuasse assim... ele iria voltar! – disse Katrinna com uma voz assustadora.

Não...! E isso não me interessa... até as aulas do professor Binns são mais interessantes que suas histórias de terror, Kat... – disse ela. – Tenho uma bem mais assustadora... soube da fita que mata quem a assiste? – perguntou ela.

Que tipo de fita! – perguntou com a voz falhando.

Uma fita normal... você a assiste... depois toca o telefone... e uma voz assustadora diz... "Você vai morrer em sete dias!" – a cada palavra da amiga, Katrinna ia mudando a expressão cada vez mais – E exatamente sete dias depois... – disse ela. – BUU! – a amiga caiu da cama.

Sua chata! – disse ela com a voz em pânico...

O que foi..?

Eu assisti a fita...

O quê?

Semana passada Johan, eu e alguns amigos fomos a uma casa de campo! – disse ela muito rápido.

Você saiu com ele?

ME ESCUTE! – disse ela se sentando na cama novamente - A gente foi lá para jogar quadribol, um amigo do Johan que não queria jogar, gravou o jogo, quando fomos assistir, não tinha jogo nenhum... era... coisas...

Que tipo de coisas?

Eu n... – começou a tossir, depois ela escorregou para o chão.

Kat... Kat... Katrinna... fala comigo, Katrinna! – disse ela descendo da cama e ficando ao lado da amiga. A amiga se recompôs e começou a rir feito uma histérica.

Você precisava ver a sua cara... foi hilariante! – disse ela. – Estou com fome... vou ver se tem alguma coisa na geladeira... quer?

Só ser for cerveja amanteigada... – disse ela sorrindo.

Larga de ser boba... Cristina!

Katrinna desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha, seu pai e a madrasta tinham saído, e as duas estavam sozinhas na casa... ela estava preparando um sanduíche, quando o telefone começa a tocar. Cristina desce as escadas saltitando, e vê a expressão de pavor no rosto da amiga...

O que foi? – disse ela olhando para o telefone que tocava. – Aquela história toda era apenas uma lenda urbana... você vive com trouxas... deveria saber disso! – disse ela.

Não! É verdade o que eu te contei... pura verdade... Merlin é testemunha...

Então...? – a amiga fez que sim com a cabeça. – Eu vou atender! – disse decidida indo para o telefone.

Não! – mas não adiantou muito, ela já havia tirado o telefone do gancho, e em choque, passou o telefone para Katrinna.

Alô?

Oi Kat... tudo bom?

Ah! Oi pai! Tudo...

Pergunta onde eles guardam o Whisky de fogo... – disse Cristina rindo.

Sim, era a Cris... ela ta aqui... ela pode dormir aqui hoje, pai? – perguntou ela, como faz uma criança pedindo um doce novo.

Claro, querida... só estou ligando para avisar que só volto daqui a três dias... se quiser ir para a casa do Rony ou da Gina, pode ir... – disse o pai, sempre atencioso.

Então tá pai! Beijo! – disse ela, e após ouvir a resposta do pai, desligou o telefone.

Katrinna voltou a fazer o seu sanduíche, quando terminou foi para a sala pegar os copos que haviam deixado lá. Quando entrou na sala uma coisa estranha aconteceu: a TV ligou sozinha...

Criiss! Páraa! – disse ela suspeitando da amiga, mas ao ver o controle em cima da TV, o pegou e desligou, mas quando se virou a TV ligou novamente, ela com raiva, e medo, desligou na tomada. Indo para a escada começou a gritar. – Criss... fala comigo... eu to com medo... fala comigo para eu subir! – disse ela no começo da escada.

Eu tô no banheiro! Não posso falar! – disse ela.

Katrinna subiu correndo as escadas e parou no corredor que estava alagado, ela olhou para a porta do quarto de seu pai que estava entreaberta...

Cris... você deixou a TV ligada?

Eu não!

Ai garota... não mente! – disse ela abrindo a porta do quarto, no mesmo instante que a claridade cegava os seus olhos... e ela sentia sua alma deixar o seu corpo.

N/A: E aih? gostaram? tah legal?

Pleasee façam uma autora felizz... deixem reviews... prometo q respondo tdas...!


	2. Segredos de Adolescentes

Disclaimer>> A maioria dos personagens aki descritos saum propriedade da JK Rowling... ohh peninha o Dracoo... hehe, e a história com algumas pekenas mudanças pertence a Dream Works!

Boa História>>

**_Capítulo 1:_**

**Segredos de Adolescentes:**

Gina estava na redação de um jornal trouxa, no qual trabalhava... há muito tempo havia abandonado a magia, mas fazia algumas mágicas de vez em quando, para poupar tempo. Estava atrasada para pegar John na escola. Saiu às pressas do prédio, pegou o carro e foi correndo para a escola do filho, se surpreendeu pela sorte de não bater o carro. Gina entrou na sala de seu filho, e viu que era a única criança que não tinha ido embora ainda.

Me desculpe pelo atraso...! – disse ela se aproximando do filho, que se esquivou, John era muito parecido com o pai, tinha os cabelos platinados de Draco, e o gênio... e os olhos castanhos da mãe.

Não tem problema, Ginevra... o trabalho é importante, não é? – disse ele frio, e saiu... Gina se aproximou da mesa da professora, e pediu desculpas novamente.

Não há nada... eu queria lhe mostrar algumas coisas! – disse ela pegando uns papéis, de uma pasta, onde se lia: "John Weasley Malfoy"... Draco havia registrado o menino e pagava uma gorda mensalidade, pois achava que seria injusto com o próprio menino que era um Malfoy... o garoto durante os finais de semana visitava o pai, mas não gostava de ir para o apartamento de Draco, geralmente o pai trabalhava muito, e isso o incomodava. – Bem... queria que você visse esses desenhos que John fez... – disse ela entregando os papéis para ela. John estava em uma escola de trouxas, mas quando completasse onze anos iria para Hogwarts, coisa que Gina queria que não acontecesse.

Ela pegou os papéis, e ficou espantada, nos papéis estava desenhada uma menina, embaixo da terra, e pelo que Gina pode ver, a menina não tinha rosto. Era estranho, porque se John estivesse desenhando uma menina que morreu na guerra, conseqüentemente a menina teria rosto. Mas, ao se lembrar de Katrinna, Gina olhou para a professora, e disse:

Essa é Katrinna... a prima de John...

Bem... com que freqüência eles se vêem? – perguntou ela.

Eles não se "vêem", ela morreu há três dias... e John está sofrendo muito com isso...! Ela era a única prima mais velha que ele... o que você espera? Que ele desenhe, fogos de artifício... e a menina no céu? – Gina estava começando a se irritar com a ingenuidade da mulher... o sangue Weasley começava a ferver... – Eu vou indo... se isso te preocupa... a mim não! Pois, ela era a melhor amiga de meu filho... e acho que ele está com saudades...

Acho que ele não a considera como mãe... acho que a vê como uma tia... no máximo! – disse a mulher séria. Gina se virou e ficou na frente da mulher.

Você não é ninguém... você passa esse tempo com as crianças dos outros... mas no fim do dia... você vai para a casa... você não as ama... você ama os SEUS filhos... e não sabe o que é uma mãe ouvir isso... e quanto ao MEU problema... você não tem nada a ver com isso! – disse ela...já apontava o dedo no rosto da mulher.

John é fechado... mas sei que não gosta do pai... prefere estar com a senhora... – disse ela, como se isso fosse um elogio.

Se você pensou que isso fosse um elogio se enganou... – disse ela se virando,para ir embora, mas a mulher entrou em transe e começou a falar...

_- O mundo está em perigo... ela não vai deixar... nenhum ser humano, mágico ou não... vivo! –_ ela começou a se engasgar, e voltou ao normal. **_– _**Ia... ir embora querida? – disse ela... – Você disse que ela morreu há três dias, não é?

Sim... por quê?

John fez esses desenhos há uma semana! – disse ela, indo para a sua mesa se sentando, Gina saiu da escola e foi para o carro.

John... – disse ela, com a voz embargada. – Como sabia que Kat ia morrer?

Hm!

Como sabia que Kat ia morrer? – perguntou Gina.

Ela me disse... e eu senti! – disse ele abaixando o rosto.

Ah, meu filho... me desculpe ta? – pediu ela.

Sim... eu sei que você não pode perder esse emprego... é por causa do Malfoy... não é? – perguntou ele.

Meu filho... ele é o seu pai... e você também é um Malfoy! – disse ela.

Mas, você e o Harry o chamam de Malfoy... – disse ele.

Sim...! Mas, o Harry não gosta dele... e eu não tenho por que chamá-lo de Draco! – disse ela, ligando o carro.

Harry tocou a campainha, e esperou... viu Gina abrir a porta e deu um longo beijo na namorada...

Vamos? – perguntou.

Eu... acho melhor eu não ir...! – disse ela.

E por que?

Bem... porque... o John... eu tenho que ficar com ele de vez em quando! – disse ela. – Entre! – disse ela abrindo passagem. Harry entrou e se sentou no sofá.

Eu entendo... bem, eu vou ficar aqui com vocês então... – disse ele. – Isso vai ser até bom, para eu criar laços com o John... – Gina se sentou ao lado dele.

Obrigada... – disse ela.

De nada... sabe que faço tudo por você... – disse ele abraçando-a.

Harry, Gina e John, passaram a noite assistindo filmes, brincando, jogando e se divertindo... no dia seguinte seria o enterro de Katrinna.

Gina acordou e viu Harry deitado ao seu lado, ela sorriu se levantou e foi até o quarto do filho. Ela abriu a porta e viu que o mesmo dormia tranqüilamente, mas quando ela foi fechar a porta do quarto ele disse:

Não temos muito tempo! – disse ele... ela abriu a porta e se sentou na cama do filho.

Meu querido... eu sei que não temos ficado muito tempo juntos... mas, eu vou fazer um esforço... – disse ela acariciando o rosto do filho.

Não é disso que falo... Ginevra... estou falando do tempo que temos antes de morrer! – disse ele, sério...

Temos muito tempo antes de morrer... você vai ter que me agüentar até... eu ficar velha e caduca...! – disse ela rindo. Mas, o menino não riu.

Ela...

Gin! – chamou Harry.

Só um minuto, meu amor! Ela o quê? – perguntou, mas o menino parecia ter voltado a dormir. Gina o cobriu, deu um beijo em sua testa, e foi ver o que Harry queria. – O que foi?

Nada... eu só queria te ver... – disse ele beijando-a...

Hm, que bom... – disse ela, beijando-o.

Bem... eu vou indo... a gente se vê lá... não é? – perguntou.

Claro! – disse ela.

Gina foi até o quarto, tomou um banho e saiu para se vestir...

John... levante meu amor! – disse ela.

Já levantei... – disse ele, estava na porta e vestia uma roupa social preta.

Você está lindo! – disse ela, indo até ele e abraçando-o... – Viu o meu vestido preto? – perguntou revirando o armário... – John? – disse olhando para trás... o menino não estava mais ali, estava voltando do banheiro, com o vestido na mão.

Você devia ser mais observadora... eu o deixei no banheiro para você se vestir... – disse ele entregando o vestido a Gina...

Muito obrigada, meu pequeno cavalheiro! – disse ela.

Gina e John chegaram no enterro, John se aproximou da foto da prima, e ficou olhando para ela por um bom tempo, até tirar a mão de Gina de seu ombro e começar a caminhar pela casa, ele foi até a escada, e ficou olhando para ela. De repente, todas as pessoas sumiram, e o dia virou noite, ele ouviu um barulho na cozinha e foi até lá...

Então tá pai... Beijo! – disse a menina loira desligando o telefone, era Katrinna sua prima. Ela estava fazendo um sanduíche, e depois que terminou foi para a sala, John a seguiu, a TV ligou e ele se assustou, tanto quanto sua prima...

Criiss! Paraa! – disse Katrinna, talvez pensando ser uma brincadeira da amiga. Mas, ela e John viram o controle em cima da TV, ela pegou o controle e desligou a TV, quando a menina se virou, a TV ligou de novo, essa com raiva a desligou na tomada... saiu então correndo em direção as escadas... John correu atrás dela. Ela parou em frente à escada e começou a gritar:

Criss... fala comigo... eu tô com medo... fala comigo para eu subir! – disse Katrinna... a menina respondeu:

Eu tô no banheiro! Não posso falar! – Katrinna sobe correndo a escada, John a segue, ela pára no corredor, e olha tudo alagado, eles vêem a porta do quarto de Carlinhos semi-aberta, e se encaminham para lá.

Cris... você deixou a TV ligada?

Eu não!

Ai garota... não mente! – Katrinna abre a porta do quarto, mas John não consegue ver mais nada, só uma luz forte, e nada mais.

Gina... você consegue saber... o porquê de o coração de uma menina saudável de 16 anos parar de funcionar? – perguntou Amanda, a madrasta de Katrinna, apesar de não ser sua mãe verdadeira, ela gostava muito de Katrinna.

Eu... realmente... me desculpe...! – Gina não sabia o que dizer.

Vá lá... converse com os amigos dela... por favor... – disse ela. – Você ainda é jovem! Você os entende...

Gina observava de longe a conversa de duas adolescentes...

Ninguém vai para o hospício... só por ser nervosa!

Quem foi para o hospício? – perguntou Gina.

Cristina... ela era a amiga da... ai...! – uma das meninas ia responder, mas a outra deu uma cotovelada nela.

Vamos... falem-me... quando eu era adolescente, eu e umas amigas nos trancávamos no dormitório, e bebíamos várias garrafas de Whisky de fogo, até ficarmos bêbadas... – disse Gina.

Bem... eu não sei o que aconteceu... – disse uma das meninas.

Elas não fumavam... nem bebiam... foi a fita... – disse um garoto que estava sentado mais distante.

Que fita? – disse Gina chegando perto do garoto.

A fita que mata quem a assiste...

Ah! Pelo amor de Merlin... isso é apenas uma lenda! – disse uma das meninas, Gina fez sinal para ela ficar quieta.

Continue...

Ela e Johan assistiram à fita... – disse ele.

E onde está Johan? – perguntou Gina.

Está morto... – disse ele.

Gina entrou no quarto de Katrinna e viu John lá...

Meu filho... o que faz no quarto dela? – perguntou Gina.

Não é mais o quarto dela... – disse ele, saindo do quarto, Gina se aproximou de um álbum onde tinha várias fotos de modelos famosas, que Katrinna adorava, ela abriu e viu o rosto das modelos, riscados... de dentro do álbum caiu um papel pequeno...

Creevey's Revelação

É onde o Colin trabalha... – disse ela, pegando o papel que estava com a data, marcada para a entrega no dia seguinte... ela o guardou na bolsa e saiu...

N/A! Eu inventei algumas partes que não tinham no filme... para ajudar na trama da fic... assim, ficaria mais fácil d vcs entenderem algumas coisas! Continuem comentando... ahhh, voh responde p qm comento akiii>>

Pulga>> Heeyy miga... sua fic num fica mto atrás naum... hehehe, obrigada pelo coment... e continue acompanhando a fic tahh?

Flavinha>> Tah aki Flavinha... a continuação... amanhã axo q posto o prox. cap... okaayy?

Bjaum p tdss!

Gin


	3. A Fita assassina

**_Disclaimer>> _**Toh cansada d avisar q nda aki pertence a mim... e se vc kiser me denunciar por plágio, fikea vontade...

_**Capítulo 2:**_

**A fita assassina:**

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte, e foi para a redação, lá começou a ler as notícias... dentre elas uma chamou a sua atenção...

_Mortes:_

_Johan Walters – 16 anos – 10:00 P.M_

_Liz Mendel – 16 anos – 10 P.M_

_Harvey Mendel – 15 anos – 10 P.M_

Gina olhou para o nome Johan…

"_- E onde está Johan?_

_- Ele esta morto"_

Ela sentiu uma pontada no estômago, se levantou e pegou um copo de café... pegou o telefone e discou um número...

Por favor, eu queria saber o horário da morte...

O nome?

Katrinna Weasley...

Só um minuto...

Tudo bem!

Gina impaciente esperava a moça do outro lado da linha dizer, ela estava com papel e caneta na sua mão, a moça falou o horário e Gina anotou em um papel...

_Johan – 10 P.M_

_Liz – 10 P.M_

_Harvey – 10 P.M_

_Katrinna – 10 P.M_

Ela pousou a caneta nos lábios, e ficou pensando, depois ligou para a casa de Carlinhos, Amanda atendeu...

Que bom que atendeu... – disse Gina.

O que foi?

Bem... eu queria saber... se Katrinna costumava sair muito... e com quem?

Ela saía, com o Johan... que era o "namoradinho" dela... com a Liz, e o irmão dela... e com mais uns dois ou três amigos... mas, teve um fim de semana, que eles foram para uma casa de campo... em um hotel... ela, o Johan, a Liz, o Harvey... acho que é esse o nome dele, o Albert... e mais alguns amigos do Johan... eles foram jogar quadribol... – disse ela.

Muito obrigada Amanda... você foi de grande ajuda! – disse ela desligando o telefone...

Gina estava indo para o "Creevey's revelação" decidira pegar as fotos de Katrinna, e sabia que Colin não ia negar esse pedido da amiga. Ela entrou no lugar, e se encaminhou para o balcão... Denis logo apareceu com um lindo sorriso.

Bom dia! O que a senhorita deseja?

Denis... Creevey, sou eu! Gina! – disse ela... e Denis saiu de trás do balcão, e a abraçou, ele estava muito mais forte e bonito, os cabelos loiros caiam sobre os olhos azuis... os olhos de Denis sempre foram mais claros que os de Colin, e isso dava um ar infantil ao rosto dele.

Colin! – chamou ele, Colin apareceu atrás do balcão... Ele estava realmente muito bonito, estava mais alto, o cabelo estava mais claro, e o rosto estava rosado... os olhos incrivelmente azuis, o deixavam muito belo.

GIN! – disse ele correndo e pegando a amiga no colo. – Que saudades... – disse ele beijando-a...

Eu também estava morta de saudades de você... meu amigo! – disse ela beijando e mordendo o seu rosto.

Ainda com essa mania... ai!- disse ele, soltando-a.

Sim... eu nunca vou perder essas manias! – disse ela sorrindo.

E onde está John? – perguntou ele.

Ele está na escola... – disse ela.

Estou com saudades dele... da última vez que o vi ele estava com 4 anos... deve estar com uns 7... não é?

Como sempre... o meu amigo Colin muuuito esperto...! – disse ela rindo. – Colin... eu vim aqui buscar as fotos de minha sobrinha... Katrinna, você conhece ela... não é? – perguntou Gina.

Sim... eu conhecia... – corrigiu ele. – Sinto muito... – disse ele, abraçando a amiga novamente. – Denis... vai lá e pega a encomenda de Katrinna Weasley... – Denis entrou, e minutos depois estava de volta... ele entregou o pacote a Gina, que se despediu dos amigos e foi embora, no carro Gina sorria vendo a felicidade dos amigos, mas uma foto a surpreendeu, estavam todos com os rostos estranhos, como se a foto tivesse sido tirada de baixo d'água... Ela olhou o lugar, ela já tinha ido para lá com Draco uma vez... ela decidiu ir até lá...

Gina entrou na recepção e se aproximou, tocou a campainha... um homem grisalho apareceu.

Pois não... – disse ele.

Oi! Eu queria saber... se o senhor se lembra de alguns adolescentes que estiveram aqui, semana passada... – disse ela, mostrando uma foto.

Sim, sim... eles estiveram aqui e não pagaram a conta... jogaram quadribol até o "sol nascer"... – disse ele, fazendo aspas com as mãos. – Ficaram no chalé... número doze... – disse ele. – E ainda reclamaram pelo serviço... disseram que a TV estava ruim... e agora temos vídeo cassetes... – disse ele indicando uma estante com a cabeça... – Temos de tudo... já que muitos bruxos vieram para o mundo trouxa, tive que colocar televisores nos chalés

Bom... acho que vou ficar por aqui... no chalé número doze... – disse ela entregando alguns galeões ao homem, enquanto esse ia pegar a chave. Gina se aproximou da estante e pegou uma fita que tinha chamado sua atenção... ela era uma fita comum... ela pegou a fita e a colocou no bolso.

Hei! – disse o homem, Gina se virou assustada.

Está aqui a chave... bom descanso... – disse ele.

Gina entra no chalé, e a primeira coisa que vê é a TV, ela se senta no sofá e olha para a janela, ela vê uma árvore vermelha, ela parecia estar pegando fogo, e o sol reluzia em todas as suas folhas...

Vamos ver essa fita... – disse ela olhando para a TV, colocou a fita...

No início, era tudo chuvisco, Gina já ia desligar quando apareceu uma espécie de "anel", depois viu uma claridade enorme, e esse "anel" sendo fechado, apareceu então uma mulher penteando os cabelos em frente ao espelho... ela tinha os cabelos escuros, de repente do outro lado da tela, uma menina caminhando para trás, seus cabelos cobriam seu rosto, apareceu então sangue correndo junto com água, e uma cadeira, depois apareceu um homem, com uma espécie de "tentáculo" saindo da boca, e novamente a cadeira, com uma centopéia gigante, passeando pelo lado... um pente... apareceu, parecia mais vários espelhos mudando de posição... um homem na janela... uma árvore queimando e uma mosca passeando pela tela, uma mulher se atirando em um penhasco, um saco plástico se mexendo... um olho de cavalo... uma escada comprida, muitos cavalos mortos na praia... vários vermes se contorcendo, se transformam em homens... Uma unha sendo quebrada enquanto arranhava uma parede... sete dedos cortados dentro de uma caixa... Uma cabra com três pernas... e no fim da fita, um poço... Gina ficou observando os chuviscos finais, e quando retirou a fita do vídeo cassete, o telefone toca. Gina tira o telefone do gancho...

Você tem apenas... sete dias... – disse com uma voz de menina, realmente assustadora.

_**Nota da Autora>>** Bem... estou super desapontada com vcs... e vcs sabem o pq! Orra, nem p dar um comentariuzinhu? Pleaaaseee, digam o q vcs estaum axando, nem q seja p dizer... "Sua fic estah uma droga!" Mas, comeeeeenteeemm!_

_Bjaum_

_-Gin Slytherin-_


	4. Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy?

_**Disclaimer>> **(Preciso realmente dizer isso?) limpando a garganta... mto bem mto bem... nd aqui é meu! Eh tudo da JK e da Dreamworks (infelizmente)... Me denuncie se kiser... muahahaha, estou nem aihhh! XDD_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 3:**_

**Draco Malfoy ou Harry Potter?**

_1° dia:_

Gina estava em casa, trancada em seu quarto olhando a fita, seu filho tinha ido à casa de Carlinhos, e Gina havia chamado alguém para ajudá-la nisso... a campainha tocou e Gina atendeu, do outro lado, estava um homem, com os cabelos loiros platinados, e olhos acizentados, ela o olhou e sorriu, então o abraçou demoradamente...

- Oi! Weasley... – disse ele. – Sei que você me ama... mas não vai me convidar para entrar? – perguntou ele.

- Não... – disse ela sorrindo. – É claro... entre... – disse ela... ele entrou e se sentou no sofá.

- Por que me chamou aqui? – perguntou ele.

- Porque o Harry tava ocupado... e pensei em dar uns beijos em alguém... – disse ela séria... ele se levantou e foi até a porta.

- Faça bom proveito do Potter! – mas, Gina segurou seu braço o impedindo de ir.

- Eu estou acostumada a lidar com Malfoys... mas você é mais difícil... – disse ela o olhando nos olhos. – Eu te chamei aqui... por que, você é o único que sabe mexer com fitas de vídeo... – disse ela.

- Que fita?

Gina lhe contou toda a história, mas Draco não parecia interessado... quando ela terminou ele olhou para ela.

- Uma boa história de terror... – disse ele.

- Drac... Malfoy... é verdade! – disse ela. – Tire uma foto minha... – disse ela.

- Ta... – disse pegando a máquina, ele enquadrou o rosto de Gina... ela era realmente linda... – Olhe para mim! – Gina se virou, e ele bateu a foto... o rosto dela estava borrado... como o rosto nas fotos de Katrinna. – É a mesma máquina? – Gina fez que não com a cabeça... – Bom... deve ter sido erro meu!

- Olhe todas as outras! – disse ela. Ele olhou todas as fotos... estavam borradas.

- Me mostre a fita... – disse ele.

- Não! – disse ela.

- Vamos Gina... eu não acredito nessas besteiras... – disse ele.

- Ok! – disse ela... ela colocou a fita e foi para a varanda... ficou observando a felicidade das pessoas diante dos aparelhos de televisão... – Patéticas...!

- Terminei... – disse ele.

- O que achou?

- Seria mais interessante de noite... – disse ele rindo...

- Isso não tem graça...

- Vamos Weasley... isso é uma fita amadora... não assusta ninguém...! – disse ele. Gina, não pode responder, o telefone tocou e Draco a olhou... – Não vai atender? – perguntou ele.

Ela não disse nada, apenas se encaminhou para dentro da casa... ficou olhando o telefone tocar, até parar.

- Quero fazer uma cópia dela... – disse ele.

- Ok! – disse Gina. – Te entrego amanhã... quando eu tiver minha própria cópia... – disse ela.

- Precisa mostrar isso para Potter... não? – perguntou ele.

- Tenho medo... – disse ela.

- Eu vou indo! – disse ele.

_2° dia:_

Gina entrou na sala, de vídeo na redação... ela ia fazer a cópia para ela, achou que seria melhor guardar a original...

Gina estava no apartamento de Draco, ela lhe entregou a fita e saiu... Draco foi um de seus aparelhos e começou a copiar, ia examiná-la com Gina... seria mais interessante. Depois de feita a cópia a campainha tocou, e Draco abriu, um Harry furioso pulou em cima dele, e começou a socá-lo, Draco pegou a varinha que estava no bolso e apontou para Harry.

- Hoje não, Potter! – disse ele... Harry o olhou.

- O que estava fazendo no apartamento da Gina ontem? – perguntou ele em tom de acusação...

- Eu e a Weasley, estávamos examinando um material... mas, acho que ela não ia gostar que você assistisse... – disse ele.

- E por que não? – Draco explicou tudo e Harry insistiu para ver, Draco sem muito que fazer, mostrou... logo depois de assistir tudo o Pager de Harry começou a apitar, ele o tirou do bolso... e a mensagem que estava escrita era muito estranha... _"Você vai morrer em 7 dias!"_... e não foi só isso, o telefone de Draco tocou e Draco disse para Harry atender...

- SETE DIAS! – Harry saiu voando do apartamento, e Draco estava super assustado... decidiu sair para comprar cigarros... quando terminou as compras olhou para a TV, viu a cena mais estranha de sua vida, o seu rosto estava borrado, ele passando a mão pela frente do rosto viu a tela balançar, pegou os cigarros, e saiu da loja.

Gina estava dormindo... um sonho estranho... ela estava andando pelo corredor de sua casa, entrou no quarto de John, e viu uma menina de cabelos negros, virada de costas para ela... ela se aproximou da menina.

- Oi? – ela colocou a mão no ombro da garota, e a menina se virou apertando o seu braço, o que o fez queimar. – AHHHHHHHHHHHH! – ela acordou, levantou as mangas e viu a marca no seu braço. Ela se levantou para beber um copo d'água, e viu luz vindo da sala... – John? – ela olhou para a TV, ele estava assistindo a fita, mas acabou assim que ela entrou na sala... Gina correu para a TV e a desligou, abraçou o filho chorando...

- Por que ele? – perguntou entre lágrimas... o telefone tocou... tocou... tocou... o menino observava assustado, Gina correu até o aparelho retirou o fone e bateu o telefone... ainda chorando apoiou a cabeça na mesinha de telefone, o telefone tocou de novo. – DEIXE-O EM PAZ... VOCÊ NÃO VAI LEVAR ELE! – disse ela.

- Alô...! Ginevra... – só podia ser uma pessoa, já que só duas pessoas a chamavam pelo nome inteiro... Draco e John... – Eu acredito em você... – várias fotos borradas dele, no banco do carro.

- Ele assistiu à fita... – disse chorando.

- Quem? Potter? – perguntou.

- NÃO! O meu... o NOSSO filho! – disse ela.

_3° dia_

Gina vai até a casa de Draco, e começam a observar a fita juntos... eles estavam na parte em que a mulher estava penteando os cabelos, e Gina pede para ele parar...

- O que é aquilo? – perguntou.

- É o _tracking_... – disse ele. – Posso ajustar se você quiser... – disse ele.

- Eu quero... – disse ela, ele colocou o dedo em uma espécie de fita que ficava girando... Gina viu que não andava então, colocou o dedo para ajudá-lo...

- Hei... Gina calma... – disse ele. – Assim você vai... – os dois cortaram o dedo... e Gina sorriu como uma menina travessa.

- Ai... isso doeu! – disse ela, ainda sorrindo, tocaram a campainha e Draco levantou para atender...

- Ah! Que surpresa desagradável... – disse ele, voltando com a pessoa, era Harry...

- Harry! – disse Gina indo o abraçar. – A gente está...

- Eu sei! Eu assisti a fita também...– disse ele. – Malfoy, me explicou tudo... mas, fomos só nós três, não é? – perguntou ele, Gina fez que não com a cabeça.

- John assistiu a fita também! – disse ela abraçando ele.

- Eu sinto muito...! – disse ele, a abraçando com força... – Realmente eu sinto muito... meu anjo!

- Hei... ele é o MEU filho... você nem tem nada a ver com isso Potter... – disse Draco.

- Pára Malfoy... ele é o nosso filho... mas, o Harry têm direito também... – disse ela. – Ele como meu namorado, tem todo o direito sobre John... E, Harry... acho melhor você fazer uma coisa por mim... – disse ela.

- Sim?

- Eu quero que vá... em um local de Áudio e Vídeo, onde eu possa ajustar melhor o _tracking_ de uma imagem aqui! – disse ela. – Agora! Vai lá e diz que eu preciso ver um vídeo... e fazer algumas coisas nele... mas... sou eu quem vai fazer isso... – disse... – Apenas marque uma hora... pegue John na escola, e leve-o até a casa de Rony... acho melhor deixá-lo lá até esquecer o incidente com Kat... – disse ela.

- Ok! – disse ele arrumando o casaco sobre os ombros, e saindo.

- Vamos continuar a ver essa fita! – disse Gina se sentando, Draco se sentou ao lado dela, e se puseram a observar a cópia... Draco percebeu os números invertidos, e perguntou o que era. – Eu não sei... eles estavam assim quando copiei... a fita também está assim... – disse ela.

- Impossível... – disse.

- O que é impossível?

- Isso... é a marca de que a fita foi gravada... se não tiver os números... seria como nascer sem impressões digitais! – disse ele.

- O que isso significa? – perguntou ela.

- Não sei... mas, vou descobrir... – disse...

- Bom dia Draco...! – uma moça de cabelos pretos até os ombros, havia acabado de entrar no aposento, era muito bonita, e tinha um ar misterioso, com os olhos negros, Gina a conhecia.

- Bom dia... tenho uma coisa aqui que pode lhe... – mas, foi cortado por Gina, que atravessou na sua frente e pegou as duas fitas.

- Bem, eu vou indo, Malfoy... então... até! – disse beijando seu rosto. E saindo do apartamento.

- Hei! – disse ele. – Espera... – ele a seguiu até o elevador. – Está com ciúmes!

- Eu com ciúmes? – perguntou ela. – Eu não vou responder a sua pergunta, por que eu sei o que você vai dizer depois, e sei o que vou responder... então é melhor eu poupar tanto... – ela não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois os lábios de Draco estavam nos seus, e sua língua pedia passagem... Gina se rendeu, mas se arrependeu muito disso... – Tenho apenas 4 dias de vida... mas, não exagera... – disse correndo e descendo pelas escadas.

Cristina estava andando no hospital ao lado de uma cortina, ela parou ao lado da sala de TV, estava com medo, mas, olhou para os loucos que estavam ali assistindo.

- Cristina... vamos... já estamos chegando... – disse a enfermeira. – Venha... – disse ela colocando a cortina na frente da menina, tampando a visão da TV.

- Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com Kat... – disse Gina colocando sua mão em cima do braço de Cristina, fazendo esta olhar para ela.

- E saberá! – disse ela. – Ela vai te mostrar!

- Quem vai me mostrar? – perguntou Gina desesperada.

- Não agora...! – disse ela pegando a mão de Gina, e fazendo um quatro. – Quatro dias!

* * *

_N/A:_

_Oi amores do meu viver... cadê as reviews? Desculpe gente, sei que algumas pessoas me mandaram reviews mas eu toh com mta preguiça de escrever pra vocês o.O_

_iuahiuHAIUHIua... e aew oq acharam do novo capítulo? XDD... espero que tenham gostado!_

_Bjinhus_

_Gin Sly_


	5. Descobertas

_**Disclaimer: **Ai q droga, n aguento mais escrever isso... td pertence a DreamWorks (Samara, Ana, sr Morgan...), e a JK Rowling XDDD... (HP, DM, GW aiuhaiuhiau)... ahhhh, o John eh meu bb! XD_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 4:**_

**Descobertas:**

_4° dia:_

Gina acordou cedo no outro dia, estava preocupada e não tinham muito tempo. Ela estava sentada na sala, quando John sentou-se ao se lado.

- Você está preocupada... a menina não a deixa em paz... – disse ele.

- Que menina é essa da qual você tanto fala? – perguntou.

- Você vai saber... todos vão saber! – disse ele.

- Bem, meu amor... eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas... – disse ela se levantando. – A Mione já chega, tá bem? – perguntou ela, dando um beijo na testa dele.

- Sim... mas, ela está com raiva de você! – disse ele.

- E por que? – perguntou confusa.

- Você tem mais destaque na redação! – disse se levantado e indo para o seu quarto.

Gina saiu do apartamento, e bateu de frente com alguém...

- Desculpe... eu... – disse, mas não conseguiu completar sua frase, pois alguém pegava sua cintura e beijava seu pescoço.

- Tudo bem... – disse uma voz que Gina conhecia muito bem, e que a fez ter arrepios por toda a coluna.

- Draco... pára... eu não! – disse ela, se soltando e saindo em direção ao elevador.

- Não! – disse ele segurando-a pelo antebraço. – Fica aqui! – disse ele com uma voz doce.

- Pára com isso... **Malfoy**! – frisou bem a última palavra.

- Por que? Hein Ginevra? – perguntou ele, quase gritando.

- Por que o quê? – perguntou não entendendo.

- Por que... você sempre responde com uma pergunta? Por que eu gosto de você mesmo sabendo que você é do Potter? Por que eu ainda tenho sonhos com você toda vez que a vejo pelo dia? Por que a gente tem um filho SE VOCÊ NEM ME AMA? – perguntou ele gritando.

- Draco... eu... – ela não sabia o que responder estava com medo da reação dele, estava com medo... _"O que o fez ter esse ataque?"_ – pensou.

- Não me responda Ginevra... vai logo para onde você tem que ir e tenho certeza de que é algo envolvendo o Potter perfeito! – disse ele se virando, ao mesmo tempo que Gina estufava o peito, e começava a gritar:

- O QUÊ? EU ESTAVA INDO PARA UM LUGAR... PRA VER SE EU CONSIGO SALVAR O **NOSSO **FILHO! – disse ela, se deixando cair no chão.

- Eu odeio brigar com você me desculpe... – disse ele, caindo de joelhos ao seu lado, e a abraçando.

- Estou fraca demais... me ajude... venha junto comigo! – disse ela.

- Eu vou...!

- Bem, esta aqui é a máquina que vocês vão usar para fazerem tudo o que quiserem com a fita... – disse uma mulher, apontando para uma máquina, com muitos monitores, e botões.

- Ah! Obrigada... – disse Gina.

- Hm, então que tipo de filme vamos ver? – perguntou entusiasmada. – Fita caseira?

- A gente prefere ver sozinhos... não é Draco? – perguntou ela se virando para ele, que estivera calado o tempo inteiro.

- Ah... sim claro... coisas... particular sabe! – disse ele com um sorriso maroto no rosto... – É sério! – disse ficando sério, quando a mulher não se mexeu...

- Tudo bem! – disse ela, se retirando.

- Vamos ver isso aqui! – disse ela, colocando a fita na "máquina"... Imprimiu algumas coisas, como o rosto da mulher penteando os cabelos, depois ela foi tentando ajustar o _tracking_, como tentou fazer com Draco.

- Isso não vai dar certo! – disse ele.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! Eu sei o que eu tô fazendo... vai dar uma volta... – disse ela, o empurrando para sair.

- Não te entendo, há um minuto estava chorando, para eu vir aqui com você! – disse ele, rindo desdenhosamente.

- Blá, blá, blá... – disse empurrando-o para sair dali.

Gina recomeçou a reajustar o _tracking_ da parte em que a mulher estava se penteando em frente ao espelho. Ela continuou empurrando e empurrando, até que viu uma coisa...

- Um farol!- disse contente. No mesmo instante ela apertou o botão para imprimir, a maquina então desligou... Gina desesperada, pegou um "fone" e gritou:

- Alô, alô... alguém aqui por favor... – disse. – Ai... droga! – ligou novamente o aparelho e começou a rebobinar... a fita voltou muito e ela apertou _pause_, parou no momento em que uma árvore parecia pegar fogo... ela olhou para a mosca... era uma visão engraçada... e parecia que a mosca estava... se... mexendo. Então Gina adiantou um pouco... e parou novamente... e viu que a mosca estava **realmente** se mexendo, ela levou uma das mãos até a tela... e **retirou** a mosca de lá... sentiu um líquido pegajoso escorrer pelo seu nariz.

- Hm, chamou? – perguntou a mulher saindo de trás da máquina... seu rosto mudou para uma expressão estranha... - ... o seu nariz.. – disse ela, Gina passou a mão pelo nariz, e viu sangue na sua mão...

_5º dia:_

Gina estava na biblioteca de Londres... resolveu pesquisar sobre o farol que havia visto na fita...

- Aqui está o livro! – disse um senhor de meia-idade, que trouxe um livro grosso para Gina.

- Obrigada! – disse abrindo o livro e consultando farol por farol... finalmente achou o que procurava... – Farol Moesko... localizado na Ilha Moesko... – disse em voz alta. Ela se levantou e foi até um computador, que tinha lá para pesquisas... se sentou e abriu uma página de busca. Digitou no campo de busca _Ilha Moesko_, apareceram várias páginas, uma estava intitulada _"Associação de Ilha Moesko restaura faról"_, ela clicou e entrou na página... havia uma foto, com várias mulheres em frente ao faról... ela reconheceu uma delas, como sendo a mulher da fita... – Anna Morgan... – leu embaixo... resolveu imprimir...

Digitou então no campo de busca "_Ilha Moesko Anna Morgan"_, achou diversas páginas, e clicou em uma...

"_Cavalos do rancho Morgan morrem"_

- Que horror... – disse olhando as fotos... era a mesma imagem que estava na fita... retirou aquilo do campo de busca e digitou _"Ilha Moesko Cavalos"_, achou algo que falava que os Morgan estavam falindo, tudo por causa da perda de muitos dos animais.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Gina estava olhando os arquivos da biblioteca, encontrou várias coisas nos jornais antigos sobre Anna Morgan... agora lia um jornal enquanto escrevia algo em um outro papel... na verdade ela estava concentrada na leitura, e nem percebeu que estava com sua outra mão em movimento... quando olhou para o que esteve fazendo com a mão direita... viu a foto da impressão que tinha feito... a foto de Anna Morgan diante do espelho estava riscada... completamente riscada...

Gina achou uma matéria que falava que o seu Morgan estava desesperado... e mostrava uma foto de Anna com sua filha...

- Ela tem uma filha... – disse para si mesma.

* * *

**N/A:**

_Oi amores do meu viver... ahhhhh, obrigada pela review Belle... XD, gostei muito da sua review, pq vc foi a únik q fez a autora feliz... oh desse jeito eu num posto mais aiuhaiuahu! XD_

_Tah aki o prox cap, como vc pediu ok? uiahaiuahui! XDD_

_Bjinhus_

_Ginny_


	6. Os Morgan

_Disclaimer: _Cansei disso aqui... anyway, Desih prazer! Hum, naum é nda meu aqui... só algumas personagens perdidas no meio do caminho, a história eh baseada em "The Ring" (créditos a DreamWorks) e as personagens são da JK Rowling... ''

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 5:_

Os Morgan

_6º dia:_

Gina estacionou o seu carro em frente à portaria do prédio onde Draco morava... ela deu sua identificação ao porteiro e subiu ao apartamento dele... bateu na porta e Draco a atendeu...

- Oi!!... – disse ele. – Pensei que não precisasse mais da minha ajuda... – disse ele sarcástico abrindo passagem pra ela entrar.

- Eu preciso sim... e você sabe que eu preciso!!! – disse ela entrando e jogando suas coisas em cima de uma cadeira.

- Ah sim... claro... todos nós sabemos... – disse Harry que estava sentado em uma poltrona...

- Isso é uma reunião?? – perguntou Draco.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy... – disseram Harry e Gina em uníssono.

- Eu descobri coisas incríveis... que podem nos ajudar e muito... – disse Gina compenetrada em observar os papéis da pesquisa... ela então entregou os papéis para Harry que depois de observar um pouco entregou a Draco...

- Precisamos nos separar... – disse Gina. – Eu e Draco vamos até a Ilha Moesko e Harry você vai até a clínica... onde a filha dos Morgan foi internada... – disse ela.

- FILHA DELES?? – perguntaram os dois.

- Sim...

- E porque o Malfoy tem que ir com você?? – perguntou Harry. – Porque simplesmente EU não posso ir com você para a Ilha Moesko?

- Porque eu e o Draco temos que descobrir as coisas em nome do nosso filho... achei melhor irmos juntos... por favor Harry sem escândalo!!! – disse ela. – Harry... depois que você ir até a clínica e achar os arquivos da menina... você vai até a Ilha... e tenta achar nós dois!! – disse ela... – O nome da menina é Samara... – completou.

Gina, Draco, Harry e John chegaram em frente à casa de Carlinhos, Harry e Gina desceram, deixando Draco e John sozinhos. Draco estava sentado no banco do motorista, e observava o filho desenhando...

- O que está desenhando?

- Coisas... – disse ele.

- Isso é uma espécie de enigma...?

- Talvez... – disse ele...

- Olha John... eu e sua mãe éramos jovens e...

- Não queriam ter feito aquilo... eu sei... ela cansou de me dizer isso... – disse... nesse momento Harry e Gina chegaram.

- Vamos meu bem... – disse Gina a John.

- Sim... – disse ele entregando o papel dobrado para Draco, que observou a letra de John...onde na parte de trás do papel estava escrito "para: mamãe".

Gina e Draco desceram do carro... e logo viram a embarcação que iam pegar... Gina se despediu de Harry e começaram a caminhar até a embarcação.

- Tome... – disse Draco, entregando o papel... – Foi John quem fez... – disse ele, vendo que ela estava observando a escrita.

- Obrigada... – disse ela com um sorriso fraco.

- Por nada... agradeça a ele... – disse Draco.

Foram correndo até a embarcação e se sentaram cansados no chão.

- Você gosta dele assim como eu, não é Draco? – perguntou Gina, sempre achara que o pai não gostasse do menino, pois a criança tinha sangue Weasley nas veias.

- Claro Gina... ele é o meu filho, passa os fins de semana em minha casa, e... – Draco não quis completar a frase... ia dizer que o menino era um bom garoto, mas muito fechado também.

- Eu vou dar uma volta por aí! – disse ela, se levantando rápido, com lágrimas nos olhos... não podia acreditar que o seu filho iria morrer... ela não queria acreditar.

Gina foi andando por onde achava que não teria olhares atraídos em si. Viu numa porta onde tinha uma fenda... dava para se enxergar um olho... e isso a assustou... era o mesmo olho que continha na fita.

- Por Merlin... oh, o deixam sempre preso aqui! – dizia ela carinhosa.

- Ginaaa!!! – chamou Draco, ela se virou para ele e o viu acenando freneticamente. – Fique longe desse cavalo... John pediu para eu mantê-la longe dos cavalos...

- Ora, Malfoy... francamente, o que um cavalo poderia fazer de mal a mim?? – Não fora preciso perguntar mais uma vez, o cavalo começou a bater a cabeça na porta como se quisesse abri-la... Draco pegou Gina pelo braço, e a tirou da frente do cavalo, bem a tempo. No mesmo instante um cavalo enfurecido saia de lá de dentro, e com toda a sua fúria começou a perseguir o casal, que corria feito doidos... Draco jogou Gina no chão, e se jogou ao lado dela, quando estavam na murada da embarcação. O cavalo, começou a derrapar e deu um salto por cima dos dois... caindo então na água.

- Por Merlin... – murmurou Gina, se levantando e ficando a beira da murada, o cavalo começou a nadar para outra parte do navio.. ou pelo menos tentava nadar, Gina e Draco foram seguindo-o... até chegarem onde ficava o motor... o cavalo foi sugado e Gina só pôde ver sangue escorrendo. Ela fechou os olhos e se lembrou de uma cena na fita, que mostrava exatamente aquilo... Draco que estava ao seu lado também se lembrou, e só sentiu que ela o abraçava.

Draco e Gina desceram do navio, Gina parou e olhou para ele, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Malfoy... vamos ter de nos separar agora, mas daqui a pouco nos encontramos aqui!! – disse ela, lhe entregando um papel meio molhado. – É onde moravam, os Morgan!! – disse ela.

- Mas, pensei que estivessem vivos! – disse Draco.

- Apenas o pai está... a mãe se matou, há boatos de que era louca!! – disse ela, depois abraçou ele forte e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, saindo em seguida.

Draco continuou estático, começou a andar pelo porto, falou com algumas pessoas, perguntando se conheciam os Morgan, fez várias perguntas a elas, e disse que era um repórter interessado em algumas notícias sobre os Morgan.

- Oh... meu... Merlin! – disse ele, quando passava perto de alguns barcos, olhou dentro de um, havia um corpo, com um plástico preto em cima, ele sabia que havia um corpo, pois podia ver os pés. Com muito cuidado retirou o plástico, e uma visão horrível, o fez ter náuseas.

O corpo parecia ter sido dessecado, e o homem tinha uma expressão de pavor no rosto, parecia ter ficado alguns dias dentro da água. Draco se sentiu mal, e saiu do porto, parando em frente a um distrito policial... em letras muito velhas estava escrito "Ilha Moesko"... Draco entrou, não soube bem o porquê... mas, o fez.

Gina andava apressadamente, passou por vários lugares, mas o que a interessava era o pequeno Centro Médico onde Anna Morgan foi atendida pela primeira vez. Gina entrou, na sala de espera, havia apenas uma criança, que parecia ter defeitos mentais, ela brincava com algo no chão, o qual Gina não soube o que era.

- Sim, no que posso ajudá-la? – perguntou uma mulher, que já aparentava ser muito velha.

- Eu acho... que... bem... ele... – disse apontando para o garoto.

- Ah.. Charlie? Ele é meu filho! – disse ela, e vendo a expressão assustada de Gina completou. – Não ligue... é assim desde que nasceu. E quer saber de uma coisa? Cuidarei dele até o dia de minha morte... – disse ela, Gina se lembrou de seu propósito e foi direta.

- Senhora... sou uma mulher que precisa de sua ajuda... Mas, não são tratamentos médicos que necessito!! – disse ela.

- Acho que sei do que se trata.. – disse ela, andando para fora. – Me acompanhe! – foram até o pequeno _playground. _– E então...

- Bem, já que sabe, vou ser direta!!! – disse respirando fundo. – Quero informações sobre os Morgan!! – disse ela. – Quero que me diga... exatamente como foi seu tratamento com eles...

- Bem, já que perguntou, vou contar-lhe a história inteira... Anna e o marido, sempre quiseram ter uma filha... mas, nunca conseguiram, Anna não podia engravidar, e fez vários abortos... acho que tinha problemas psicológicos... – disse ela, abaixando a cabeça. – Se mudaram daqui, e passaram uns dois ou três anos fora, não me recordo bem... – disse se esforçando para lembrar. – Voltaram... com uma criança, Anna disse que conseguiu engravidar, e manter uma gravidez saudável... mas, disse também que durante a gravidez, tinha sonhos horríveis, e estranhas visões...

- Mas, a filha... era mesmo deles?

- Ah, minha querida... eu acho que não! Mas, nunca se sabe não é?! Bem, tiveram complicações com a justiça por causa da criança, várias vezes policiais foram até a casa dela, alegando que viram algo de anormal... acabou que Richard foi preso... um dos cavalos se soltou e correu até a casa do dono, quando o policial fazia acusações sem fundamento, dizendo que Richard era culpado, de dias sem sono... O cavalo avançou até o policial...

- Ele morreu?

- Não, mas teve complicações... alguns dias depois, Richard foi solto, Anna apareceu aqui, alegando não ter muita sanidade mental, e dizendo que a criança a fazia mal... dizendo que a criança a fazia ver coisas, e que ela e Richard não queriam mais a menina...

- Tadinha...

- Trouxeram Samara até aqui, a menina era muito dócil, mas falava muito pouco!! – disse ela.

- O que você fez com ela??

- Ah, não pude fazer nada, minha querida... – disse um pouco cansada. – A criança não se comunicava, e os policiais apareceram aqui alguns dias depois alegando que a menina era louca... tive que levá-la embora daqui...

- Para onde você a levou??

- Levei-a para uma clínica... ela ficou por lá durante um tempo, mas endoidou dois ou três médicos... e mandaram-na embora, o pai foi busca-la. Pareciam novamente uma família normal, mas uma notícia terrível os abateu... Samara Morgan sumiu, e Anna Morgan se matou!!

- Que horrível!!

- Horrível sim, minha querida... mas, é só nisso que posso ajuda-la!!

- Foi de grande ajuda... obrigada!!

Gina chegou aonde queria... olhou em volta, abriu o portão. A casa era muito antiga, e Gina viu que havia um estábulo, e um celeiro... esse chamou sua atenção, levantou o desenho de John na altura dos olhos, e percebeu que a casa do desenho, era a casa dos Morgan, na frente da casa pendurado numa árvore, havia um balanço... e no desenho estavam os três Morgan, Samara estava com os cabelos cobrindo o rosto. Gina teve uma tontura e lembrou da fita, onde mostrava a fachada da casa dos Morgan com um homem na janela mais alta.

- Vamos Gina!! Você precisa entrar!! – exclamou para si mesma.

Andou até a porta, e bateu... ninguém abriu, bateu de novo, mas ninguém abriu... ela girou o trinco e a porta estava aberta, observou com cuidado, havia uma escada, e uma porta que dava pra um corredor, na porta estava "o espelho", o mesmo espelho que ela havia visto na fita... subiu as escadas com cuidado, estava andando na ponta dos pés, mas alguém segurou-a pela cintura e a puxou, jogando-a na parede. Era um homem velho, um tanto quanto estranho, e Gina ficou com medo dele.

- O que quer aqui??? – disse ele nervoso.

- Por favor, preciso de informações sobre sua filha!

- Eu não tenho filha!! – disse se virando de costas.

- Sim!! Você teve uma filha... Samara!

- Não fale o nome dessa maldita em minha casa!!!! – disse se virando para encará-la.

- Mas, eu preciso que me conte o que aconteceu...

- A fita?

- Sim!! A fita... meu filho...

- Sinto muito, ele irá morrer! – disse sorrindo.

- NÃO! Ele não pode morrer!!!

- Quer saber o que??

- Tudo! Por favor! Precisa me contar! – Gina estava desesperada, precisava dessas informações... eram muito valiosas para serem desperdiçadas...

- Não lhe contarei nada! E está decidido!!! – entrou em um corredor, e começou a resmungar. – Se quiser pistas, terá de achá-las... – disse de longe...

Gina seguiu pelo corredor, e achou um quarto onde havia uma TV... entrou no quarto e se sentou no chão... embaixo da TV estava um vídeo cassete, e dentro do vídeo uma fita entitulada. "Exame 256 – Samara Morgan". Ela empurrou a fita, e começou a assisti-la...

"Uma sala branca, com luzes direcionadas a uma garota de cabelos pretos e longos, que Gina acreditava ser Samara. Um homem de branco distante dela, estava sentado com uma prancheta que continha desenhos estranhos, que pareciam feitos em raio-X...

- O que é isso Samara??

- São coisas...

- Que tipo de coisas??

- Coisas que vêm em minha cabeça...

- Sim, eu sei... elas vêm na cabeça de seus pais também... me diga Samara: Por que você machuca as pessoas??

- Não consigo controlar...

- Tente Samara...

- Não posso... e elas não sabem...

- Elas não sabem o que??

- Que eu não posso parar de machucá-las!!!"

A fita acabou, e Gina percebeu uma caixa perto do vídeo... puxou para perto de si e começou a revirar, deu um pulo quando percebeu uma centopéia lá dentro, e viu que ali estavam algumas fichas de Samara... o homem entrou no quarto, empurrou-a para o lado, e arrancou a TV da tomada levando-a ao banheiro. Gina o seguiu. A cena era assustadora, aparelhos de todos os tipos estavam em volta da banheira, enquanto o Sr. Morgan ajustava algumas coisas, entrou então na banheira, e o que faltava eram dois fios... se eles se ligassem ocorreria um curto-circuito na banheira.

- Não faça isso!!!!! – disse ela desesperada.

- É o que venho tentando evitar todos esses anos, mas a maldita da Samara, continua me importunando... – disse ele ligando os fios, a cena que se seguiu, talvez tenha sido uma das piores de sua vida, ela gritava e gritava, correu para o corredor e se debatia, caiu no chão e ficou em silêncio, mas alguém a levantou...

- Ahhh, me solta! – gritava desesperada, mas a pessoa estava tentando acalma-la.

- Gina... calma!! Sou eu!! Draco! – dizia ele um pouco assustado... – O que aconteceu??

Ela apontou para o banheiro e ele foi até lá, voltou com uma das mãos na cabeça e tinha no rosto uma expressão um pouco confusa.

- Quem é?

- Morgan... o Sr. Morgan!! – disse ela chorando, feito louca. – Ele se matou, e eu não pude evitar!! – ela correu e abraçou Draco, estava muito triste, e agora o que seria de John? Draco afagava-lhe os cabelos ruivos tentando acalmá-la, mas era impossível...

- Gina... calma, eu estou aqui, nada de ruim vai lhe acontecer!!

Harry andou até a recepção, pediu para ver a ficha de Samara Morgan. O homem lhe disse que era confidencial, e que mesmo que não fosse, ele não teria o trabalho de descer até lá para pegar toda a papelada e o vídeo da "garotinha estranha", que fora como o homem se referiu a Samara.

Ele já tinha a dica de onde ficava o lugar, olhou para o homem que parecia ocupado, e desceu até lá embaixo.

- Olá... me mandaram descer aqui embaixo e falar com... – olhou para o crachá do homem. – Ernesto Flutterman!

- Sou eu... o que quer rapaz?

- Quero ver os exames e vídeos de Samara Morgan...

- É da família?

- Sim...

- O que é?

- Sou o pai...

- Pensa que me engana não é rapaz?? Muito jovem para ser o pai de Samara... – comentou o homem se levantando e acenando para Harry como se o convidasse a segui-lo. Harry seguiu o homem, que lhe entregou uma pasta contendo diversos exames e raio-x. – Mas, mesmo assim... não me importo!!!

Gina e Draco estavam lá embaixo, e Gina soluçava um pouco ainda, os olhos inchados de tanto chorar e no rosto uma expressão de completo desespero.

- Draco... o que será de nós?? – mas Draco parecia não escutá-la, olhava compenetrado para o paiol...

- Nem tudo está perdido... – disse ele, pegando-a pela mão, eles passaram pelo cercado e entraram no paiol, ele era enorme, tinha um segundo piso, e uma escada enorme que levava até ele. Gina ficou estática diante da escada, era idêntica a da fita...

- Vamos subir!! – disse ela andando, mas Draco parou-a segurando seu pulso.

- Espere!! – disse ele olhando-a nos olhos. – Deixe-me ir na frente, se tiver algo lá em cima... – Draco subiu as escadas, e Gina vinha em seu encalço... parados em frente a algo um tanto diferente, um televisor de frente para uma cadeira... e atrás uma cama e um carrossel que tocava uma música estranha... e a parede parecia ter sido queimada em certo local... Gina se aproximou daquilo e a tocou.

- O que há aqui?! – perguntou rasgando o papel de parede e revelando uma árvore... na verdade a mesma árvore da fita, e a mesma do lugar onde ela tinha assistido a fita. – Draco... olhe isso!!!!! – murmurou ela mais para si mesma do que para ele...

- Ela pode ter feito isso com o pensamento?! – perguntou meio incerto quanto ao fato.

- Ou com as mãos... – respondeu Gina, puxando a manga e revelando a grande marca feita por Samara.

Draco puxou a manga dele, revelando a mesma marca... a mulher puxou Draco pela mão forçando-o a descer da escada, ela se encaminhou para fora do local, andava desesperadamente e de repente parou, fazendo com que o corpo de Draco se chocasse com o dela.

- Hei... – ouviram alguém chamar. – O que está acontecendo aqui?! – se viraram para encarar o menino moreno de olhos verdes, que arrancou Gina de perto de Draco.

- Se acalme Harry... o que descobriu Draco?

- O Sr. Morgan foi preso muitas vezes!! Pelo que entendi... os cavalos atacaram um dos policiais ferindo-o gravemente, por isso prenderam o Sr. Morgan... os policiais não tinham mais coragem de ir visitar os Morgan, tinham medo dos cavalos... até que um policial comentou certo dia, que tinha estranhos sonhos com a filha dos Morgan, e isso estava relacionado aos cavalos... no outro dia ele morreu. Os policiais com medo disso prenderam o Sr. Morgan diversas vezes depois, por tudo o que ele fazia... se andava na rua, se fosse ao médico...

- Estranho... – comentou Gina. – E você Harry?

- Eu descobri alguns raios-x, que a Samara fez supostamente... – Harry parou e encarou Gina, como se o que ele pretendia falar, fosse absurdo. – com a mente...

- Assim como... a árvore na parede! – comentou Draco, recebendo um olhar confuso de Harry. – Esquece Potter...

- Temos de ir... até a cabana! – comentou Gina baixinho. – A árvore!!!

* * *

N/A: Espero que vcs estejam gostando da fanfic... pq eu toh amando escrever!  
Fico feliz pelas congratulações... '  
Beijuus  
Desih...

Obs: Troquei o nick, antes era "Gin Slytherin" agora eh "RuivinhaDh!" '


End file.
